


Quiet In My Town

by Mystik



Category: Glee
Genre: And Music, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Male Slash, because it's Glee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years later Kurt and Rachel are in New York and not all dreams came true. People change. And sometimes dreams too, for Kurt's pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. I started working on this since "Michael" episode, so some things are different from the canon presented on the rest of 3rd season. Also, I hope you like my take on things.

The only light coming from the corridor was the orange glow of the cigarette he was holding. Puck smirked bitterly as he heard the commotion still happening inside the gymnasium. His graduation party.

It was kind hard to believe that he really got there, that he actually had the grades to graduate and not stay to repeat the same senior year.

But now, he was feeling empty. Without purpose.

"Anyone there?"

 

Puck turned at the sound of the voice and arched his eyebrow when he saw none other than Kurt Hummel walking towards him in the dark, hugging himself. Puck chuckled and then started laughing when he saw that Kurt jumped at the sound.

"Chill out Kurt. Where's lover boy?" asked the teen with humor.

Kurt huffed, annoyed for almost running away with the scare. He stopped beside the larger boy and blowed his hands. It was uncommonly chilly for a spring night.

"Blaine is still inside, taking pictures of everyone who's graduating tonight. And he met Rachel. Figure out the rest."

Puck laughed, taking another drag.

"I imagine."

"Smoking is not healthy to you."

"A lot of things are not healthy to me, but I seem to keep doing them."

"Puckerman…"

"Will we fight on the last time we see each other?"

Kurt blinked at the sentence. He rested against the wall.

"It never occurred to me how it's gonna be the last time I'll step into McKinley until now."

Puck smiled, giving one more drag.

"Tell me about it."

Kurt turned to him, smiling faintly.

"I've been meaning to say to you Puck, but I'm proud you graduated with us."

Puck smiled genuinely and almost took Kurt's breath away. The teen then seemed to think of something and his smile changed to his usual cocky smirk.

"Since this looks like the last time we will see each other, I'll give you two parting gifts."

Kurt arched his perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"A gift? From you?"

"Don't look at me like I'm an alien dude."

"Ok, taking the risk of regretting a lot, I'll bite: what gifts?"

Puck waggled his eyebrows as he extended the half-finished cigarette to Kurt. The other boy arched the other eyebrow.

"You want me to smoke? Seriously?"

"Well, you're going to college and there's a lot of experimentation there. Maybe you should learn if you like it or not before."

"Puckerman…"

"Come on!"

Kurt caught the cigarette, huffing.

"Okay, you five-year old!"

Puck smiled, delighted.

"Alright, take a drag and try to hold the smoke, but not too deeply, so you don't cough."

Kurt nodded and took his first drag. He tried to hold on to the smoke, but soon he was coughing, his eyes watering. Puck laughed.

"What did I say about not holding too much?"

"Shut up Puckerman, this is hard!"

Puck tried to stop laughing, catching the cigarette back. Kurt glared at him, crossing his arms against his chest. He was not pouting.

"If this was your gift, I can barely wait for the second one."

Puck finally stopped laughing and looked at Kurt with a glint in his eyes.

"Well, since your first attempt at smoking was such an epic fail, I'll make my second gift a better version of the first."

Kurt watched as Puck took a long drag from the cigarette.

"What you could possibly mean by…"

 

And before he could say anything else, Puck grabbed him by the back of his neck and kissed him. Kurt widened his eyes and gasped and that was the breach for Puck to blow the smoke inside the other teen's mouth. Kurt breathed trough his nose, feeling the smoke burn his lungs, until he closed his fingers on Puck's biceps.

After they traded the smoke between them, the kiss turned slower and soon their tongues entangled. The act lasted less than two, three minutes, but for Kurt it felt like years.

Kurt opened his eyes, staring at Puck with a shocked look. The larger boy smiled sheepishly.

"Now you know what it feels like to kiss another boy." He gave a last drag on the cigarette and dropped the stub on the floor, putting out with his shoe. He turned and started walking away. "Have a nice life Kurt Hummel. Maybe we will meet again someday uhn?"

Kurt watched the boy walk away in the dark corridor of the school as he touched his lips. They were tingling. He gave a sigh when he heard Blaine and Rachel approaching behind him.

 

"Bye…Noah."

 

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used on this chapter: "Dream a little dream of me" (Glee version), "Shelter from the rain" (Avantasia) and "Solitary shell" (Dream Theater)

**_New York City, ten years later._ **

****

"I'm home!" exclaimed Kurt as he closed the door behind him, taking off his bag and coat.

He was greeted with silence.

"Right." Kurt talked with himself as he took off his scarf and put everything on the hanger they had by the door.

The first thing he did was go to the phone, pressing the answering machine button while he sorted the letters he picked up on their mailbox.

 

' ** _You have three new messages…_** '

 

"Delightful." huffed Kurt as he separated his and Rachel's mail.

 

' ** _First new message:_**

 ** _Hey Kurt, this is dad. I'm calling because it's been a while since you called home. So…how are you doing? To busy singing in Broadway to ring your old man? Anyway…I was thinking if there's any chance you and Blaine will come home for Thanksgiving. I know a star life can be rushed, but if there's any chance…let me know. Love you._** '

 

Kurt sighed guiltily, opening one of his mails, his mouth thinning when it was a new credit card offer. He barely called home in the last couple of months and every time his dad called, his guilty was only increasing.

 

' ** _Second new message:_**

 ** _Hey Kurt is…Blaine. How are you doing? I know, it's been months, but I'm actually in town and I thought we could you know…catch up? Maybe…_** '

 

"Oh, no no no. Bad idea, bad idea." whispered Kurt frantically as he deleted Blaine's message. Rachel would never let him hear the end of it if he let himself meet Blaine.

 

' ** _Third new message:_**

**_How are my favorite Divas? So, I know I missed you guys home, but me and Sam will be in town for a couple of days and we need to meet. I'll let you choose the food of choice Kurt, but I won't get out of New York without seeing you two, do you hear me?_ **

**_So bossy!_ **

**_Sam, quiet, I'm trying to talk on the phone!_** '

 

There was a scruff on the phone and then a male voice filled the air.

 

' ** _Hey Kurt and Rachel. What Mercedes meant was that she will kick both of your asses if we don't see you in the next two days. So, see you soon._** '

 

Kurt smiled wistfully as he heard the couple bicker before hanging up. He went to the fridge and got a beer, closing the door with his hip. He caught his cell phone inside his bag and then went to the window, climbing out into the fire escape.

Seating down on the rusty steps he took the pack of cigarettes from his jeans and took a swallow of the cold beer before he lighted up one. Taking a long drag he sighed, feeling the smoke burn his lungs. Resting on his elbows on the steps, he dialed the number he knew by heart. There were barely two rings before it answered.

"Roomie!"

"Hey Rachel…where are you?"

"I'm just getting out of rehearsal and going to the subway. Are you home already?"

"Yeah, I just got here. There was a message from Mercedes and Sam. They are in town."

"Really?! Oh, this is amazing! Shane from the play told me about this awesome Irish pub in Soho, we can go there, what do you think?"

Kurt felt himself smile genuinely. These days, only Rachel could do that.

"I'll call Mercedes and let her know."

"See you home roomie!"

Kurt hung up and took another drag of the cigarette and searched for any music on his IPhone. Finally the accords of Dream a little dream of me started to play, echoing on the alley. Kurt finished his cigarette and beer slowly, humming with the song, singing lowly here and there.

"Say nighty-night and kiss me…just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me…while I'm alone and blue as can be…dream a little dream of me…"

 

The soft voice echoed in the air.

* * *

"My boy, you are so skinny!"

 

Kurt laughed when those were the first words that left Mercedes mouth. She was crushing him on his embrace and he couldn't be happier. Next was Sam, who also hugged him tight. They separated just in time to see Mercedes and Rachel already ahead of them, chatting. Sam laughed, scratching his neck.

"She's right, you look skinny. What's the secret Kurt?"

The young man rolled his eyes.

"A lot of stress, that's all."

"So, still working for the devil uhn?"

"And here I thought that The Devil Wears Prada was just a movie."

Sam hugged him by his shoulders, the two walking towards the table both girls secured for them.

"Don't worry, it's only until you get your big break, right?"

The smile was dimed.

"Right."

They soon seated and everybody asked for beers and tequila. It was so good to see them again. From all the people at high school, Sam and Mercedes were the few that Rachel and Kurt still maintained contact; Finn not counting, since he was still his stepbrother.

 

It was funny to see how much had changed in ten years since they graduated; Rachel bloomed in New York, leaving that shy, insecure girl in Lima. It was years since Finn and she broke up, but somehow they remained friends. His stepbrother still lived in Lima, and now was the manager of Burt's garage. For everyone's surprise, Finn actually went to college to major in Economics and got to expand the shop in four different cities. He and Rachel grew apart, but the affection was still there.

Sam and Mercedes got married not even three years after they graduated and you could see how much in love they were until those days. They were working in a new cd, the duo was quite the sensation on the indie scene.

As for Kurt and Rachel….well, not every dream they had was now true. Kurt was still trying to get the chance of his big break. Rachel got to make some small productions here and there, but neither of them were nowhere near the big stage they always dreamed of.

In fact, growing up proved to be harder in some aspects. More than Kurt expected.

"So…why Blaine is not with us here today?"

 

Case in point. Rachel expression turned angry and she promptly hugged Kurt close to her.

"Blaine is out of the picture for six months now. And we don't speak the name of that…boy, who broke my baby's heart."

"Rachel…"

"It's true! I was the one who had to stop you from drowning yourself in that Ben & Jerry's and spending your nights watching Chicago!"

"What happened?" asked Sam, confused.

Kurt shrugged.

"We started to grow apart. And then one day I broke up for good. It is as much as my fault as his."

"Really?" said Mercedes and Sam at the same time.

Kurt caught one shot glass full of tequila and raised.

"Water under the bridge." and took the drink in one swallow.

"Right…" said Sam slowly, taking a sip on his beer. "Anyway! This pub idea was awesome. It's been a while since we've seen each other and this place was right on."

"It was Rachel's idea." said Kurt, smiling.

"Shane from the play suggested."

"Shane?" asked Mercedes with and arched eyebrow.

Rachel made a face.

"Nothing like that! I made a vow of no love problems until I get my first lead at Broadway. And I'm going pretty well so far, right Kurt?"

"Practically a nun."

"Kurt!"

"What, it's true!"

"What I meant it's that I don't want a relationship. That doesn't mean I can't have some…you know…fun."

"Rachel Barbara Berry…you surprise me."

"Why, thank you Mercedes Evans."

The young woman smiled and raised her beer in another toast.

"To old friends!"

"I'll drink to that."

As they clank the bottles and took a swallow, the music slowly died at the pub. There was the sound of a mic being adjusted.

 

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. May I introduce the band that's being the talk of New York. Give a warm welcome for Flying Colors!"

 

Rachel giggled as she put her glass of sparkly drink down. Soon a female voice floated in the air.

"Welcome everyone. And let's rock tonight!"

At the first accord, the guitar setting the tone, the singer started. And that made everyone turn their heads to the small stage.

"What?" echoed the four of them.

None other than Santana Lopez stood on the stage, dressed in leather pants, sparkly silver tank top and a black bandana on her head. Her smoldering, dark eyes were decorated with heavy make up as she let her voice entertain everybody.

" ** _Like a wheel I keep on turning…straight ahead, it's got me burning, the melody - the dignity…something is speaking to me…_** "

Kurt looked at the band, surprised to see Santana of all people in New York and at that pub. But when the lead guitarist turned his head to join the girl, his heart almost stopped.

"Puck?"

* * *

The rest of the concert passed in a daze for Kurt. He couldn't help himself but stare at Puck the entire set. Noticing the differences from the boy he used to hate and then respect, back in high school days.

 

For one, Puck's was more slender, not heavily muscled like he was. His toned arms were bulging as he played the guitar with easiness that indicated years of practice. He didn't have his Mohawk anymore; he was using a shaved head. And that kind of suited the air of maturity that he sported. He and Santana moved around each other with fluidity and the songs were a mash up of heavy rock and powerful ballads.

Soon the music faded and Santana announced they were taking a small break. That was the moment that broke the spell over Kurt. That and Rachel getting up, excited.

"Let's say hi to them! Come on!" Mercedes and Sam agreed as they followed Rachel.

Kurt didn't know why he was so nervous. He hasn't seen Puck since that night…with the kiss. Funny how such an insignificant thing got marked in his memory. He took a deep breath and soldiered on, following his friends.

As they approached the bar where the band was drinking, his started to entwine his fingers, a gesture he acquired when nervous and he itch for a cigarette.

"Noah, Santana! You are here, in New York!"

Rachel was more than a little tipsy as she hugged Puck from behind. Santana widened her eyes, looking at the jewish girl and the others behind her.

"Rachel? Oh my God, and you guys!"

For everyone's surprise Santana hugged Mercedes tightly, followed by Sam and a surprised Kurt. Puck disentangled Rachel from him and happily hugged Sam. Soon he was hugging and kissing Mercedes too. When he stopped in front of him, a familiar smirk adorned his features.

"Kurt."

"Puck."

Soon the smirk was replaced by a genuine laugh and Kurt was engulfed in those arms, Puck whispering in his ear.

"Glad to see you Hummel."

Kurt closed his eyes and was hit with the scent of a citric, masculine perfume. He returned the hug and whispered as well.

"Same…Noah."

Puck stepped back and looked him up and down.

"You grew up more. You are now the same height as me."

"Yeah, well…" Kurt shrugged. "So! I didn't know you guys were in town."

Puck laughed and hugged Santana, receiving a glare from the latina.

"Yeah, we arrived a month ago. We've been building a fan base here, so it doesn't hurt staying a little more."

"Are you guys…?" asked Sam, pointing at them.

Santana rolled her eyes and pushed Puck away.

"God, no. Once a dyke, always one."

"Good for you!" exclaimed Rachel, hugging her. Santana laughed.

"How much did you have to drink Berry?"

"As always, more than she can handle." answered Kurt, taking the girl away, supporting her weight.

Santana laughed and adjusted her bandanna.

"You're looking good Berry. Not marriage suits you." was that a blush? "Now, if you excuse us, we need to go back on stage."

"Stay until we finished, we need to grab a drink together!" exclaimed Puck, being dragged by the girl.

"We will!" exclaimed Mercedes and Sam back.

 

Puck picked up his guitar and went front and center, taking Santana's previously place. He greeted the public and his look turned to Kurt.

"Since tonight we found some really good friends, this next song is for them. And it's a new one, so enjoy."

He gave the first accords together with the bassist and his beautiful voice floated through the place.

" ** _He seemed no different from the rest…just a healthy normal boy…his mama always did her best, and he was daddy's pride and joy. He learned to walk and talk on time, but never cared much to be held…and steadily he would decline…into his solitary shell…_** "

Kurt felt himself smile with fascination at the words, his eyes never leaving Puck's face. His beer was left forgotten at the table as he watched Puck sing and play the guitar.

" ** _As a man he was a danger to himself…fearful and sad most of the time…he was drifting in and out of sanity, but in every other way he was fine…_** "

"He looks so different, right?"

Mercedes thoughtful voice woke him from his trance. He turned to face his friend.

"What do you mean?"

Mercedes shrugged.

"I don't know…just different. Maybe…better?"

 

Kurt looked at Puck again, as he was finishing the song, the public at the pub clapping together.

Yeah…he looked so much better than Kurt remembered.

 

 

TBC.


	3. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used on this chapter: "As If We Never Said Goodbye" (Glee version), "Private Parts" (Halestorm)

The thing about New York was that she really was the city that never slept. If you knew where to look, you could always find something open, some bar or some club.

 

After the show ended at the pub, Puck and Santana joined them at another bar. A round of tequila was followed by more laughter and loud conversation. Apparently they found each other a year ago in some audition for a studio and after they both got rejected, they decided to make their own band.

"And the rest is history." finished Santana with a flourish, swallowing another shot.

"And we are doing better than following some record company rules." said Puck, swallowing his own shot.

"That's awesome! I'm so proud of you guys!" exclaimed Rachel, past tipsy a few hours ago.

"So…what are you guys had been doing? How are your big Broadway dreams Berry, Hummel?" asked Santana, turning her piercing look at them.

Before Rachel could even open her mouth, Kurt stood abruptly. He smiled forcedly.

"Why don't we move this party to mine and Rachel's apartment? We'll be more comfortable there."

Puck raised his eyebrow. Santana smirked and stood up too.

"Sure, just let me and Puck let the other guys of the band know where we're going."

Kurt nodded, smiling more at ease as everybody stood up too.

* * *

Kurt felt the cold wind bite at his skin as he took another drag of the cigarette dangling from his gloveless fingers. The metal stairs were cold beneath him, but he couldn't care less. He was murmuring one of the songs he heard from the band earlier, the one Puck sang.

"Glad to know the song is catchy."

 

Kurt stopped the humming abruptly, turning his head to look at Puck climbing out of the window and joining him outside. The young man smiled.

"Sure is. I can't stop hearing in my head."

"Mind if I join you?"

Kurt moved aside, letting Puck seat next to him. He extended the pack of cigarettes and the guitarist picked one with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I created a monster."

"Yeah, it's totally your fault I smoke now. "

Puck smirked and when Kurt extended the lighter he grabbed his hand, lightening up the cigarette on his lips. Kurt watched their close faces, illuminated only by the orange glow. Puck drew back and dragged once, letting the smoke fill the cold air.

"So…Kurt. Why you got all prickly when Santana mentioned Broadway?"

Kurt huffed, looking away.

"I did not get prickly Noah. I simply thought would be better to spend the rest of the night here."

"Sure thing. You do know Rachel talks a lot more than usual when she's drunk, right?"

The young man laughed, pressing one of his hands against his forehead.

"Yes, I'm her roommate for the past five years. "

"So…fashion studio uhn? I think it was one of the three things I imagined you doing."

Kurt took another drag, arching his eyebrow.

"Three things?"

"Besides being a Broadway star and a fashion designer I imagined you being a burlesque dancer."

Kurt slapped him upside the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"That's for you thinking about me as a stripper."

"Burlesque dancer! You have more class than that."

Kurt started laughing at the indignant voice coming from Puck and dropped the stub of the cigarette on the floor. He got up and swayed slightly. Oops, that third shot of tequila wasn't such a good idea now. Puck stood up too and rested a hand on his arm.

"You okay there?"

"Yes, I can hold my liquor, thank you very much."

"I'm sure you do."

Kurt smirked and punched Puck on the shoulder. The other man just laughed and followed him inside the apartment.

* * *

Kurt clenched his eyes, trying not to groan at the burning light currently all over his face. A mouth-watering scent made him open his eyes again.

"Oh, you're up."

 

That phrase showed how his life was sometimes that didn't even faze him that Rachel was laid down next to him on bed. He turned to face the girl and smirked when saw how pale she was.

"What did I tell you about drinking us out of house and job?"

Rachel's slap was weak at best.

"Shut up Hummel, it's been a long time since I did this."

"Well, at least it's not you cooking, that I would be terribly afraid of…speaking of which…" he inhaled again "who's cooking in our kitchen right now?"

Rachel smiled, her eyes crinkling around the corners.

"I'll so get the best plate."

She stood up and ran out of the room before he could say anything. Kurt left the room almost running.

"Hey, that's not fair Berr…" his voice died when he was met with Santana and Puck on their kitchen. And Puck was the one cooking.

"Good morning porcelain." teased the latina.

"Hey!"

"What? It's a good nickname, coach Sylvester was right."

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat down on the remaining stool in the kitchen counter. Puck approached and put some crisp bacon on his plate. Kurt totally didn't notice Puck was wearing only a pair of pants.

"I didn't know you cooked Noah."

The young man shrugged, getting another plate, this time with freshly-made pancakes and put two of them on his plate.

"I did for my sister all the time, it's no big deal. And you guys let us crash here, so…"

"I helped with the pancakes!" exclaimed Santana, stealing a bacon from Puck's plate.

"Hey!"

"You're jewish, you're not supposed to eat this."

"Bit me Santana."

"I prefer the bacon."

"This looks delicious Noah, thanks." interrupted Rachel, cutting a piece of the warm buttermilk pancake. "So, you guys have anything to do today?"

Both musicians shrugged a clear no if there was any. Rachel clapped her hands, delighted.

"Oh, how about we hang out? You don't have to work today, do you Kurt?"

"I just need to take a quick trip to the studio." answered the boy, munching on a bacon.

"No, you always say that and then you spend the whole day there!"

"I do not." at Rachel's arched eyebrow, he sighed. "Okay, but just because we are in the middle of a huge new collection."

"I can go with you if you don't mind." suggested Puck, turning off the stove and seating next to him, starting to eat his pancakes. "Make sure you don't ditch us."

"I…"

"That's an excellent idea!" exclaimed Rachel, almost clapping. "Please Noah, make sure you drag him out of that studio on time."

Puck nodded, pointing his finger at Rachel and imitating a gun. Kurt rolled his eyes, finishing his breakfast.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll make myself ready."

"Since I know how long it takes for you to get ready, maybe I'll meet you there? Me and Santana need to go back to our hotel."

Kurt nodded, getting a piece of paper and writing down the address. Puck picked up the piece of paper and Kurt tried not to shiver at the touch of the tip of their fingers.

"I'll meet you at the subway station then?"

 

He stood, nodding, not trusting his voice. What the hell was wrong with him?

* * *

"Feel the early morning madness…feel the magic in the making…why, everything's as if we never said goodbye…"

"I see you still sing as well as before."

 

Kurt did not jump as he took off his earphone and glared at Puck. The guitarist smirked.

"You scared me."

"Sorry." He didn't appear sorry.

Kurt huffed and nodded to the exit of the subway.

"Come on, the studio it's not far."

Puck walked close to him, the two of them talking about Puck's band, their new songs and the show they were making in the New York City area. Soon enough they were climbing the stairs to the second floor. Kurt opened the running door, showing the big loft area.

The studio Kurt worked was located in a loft in Manhattan. It was all white and black, with four desks spread through the space, one for each designer. In a high platform there was a bigger desk, from Kurt's boss and currently nightmare of the place. Miranda from the movie had nothing on her. There was a reason why Kurt was coming to work on a Saturday morning.

Puck whistled and walked behind him, looking around. Kurt went to the second table on the right, putting his messenger bag on the floor and booting his laptop.

"Make yourself comfortable."

"Want some coffee? I know a spotted a machine in here somewhere."

Kurt shrugged.

"Sure. Just black coffee, please."

Puck nodded and Kurt turned to his laptop, opening the design program. He still drew on paper, but all the finished sketches were already scanned and safe on his hard drive. He connected his Ipod on the laptop and soon an upbeat music filled the air of the loft. Kurt started humming as he finished the last touches on his finished sketches. He didn't want to Sarah, his boss, to order him redo everything coming Monday. He almost forgot he wasn't alone.

Almost.

" ** _Baby forgive me did I do something wrong? I don't wanna talk, can't we just let it go? What could be so bad that you'd leave me hangin' on…?_** "

 

Kurt turned around, watching as Puck kept singing as he made a fresh pot of coffee, his voice drowning the music of his laptop. He didn't notice before but Puck was wearing a leather jacket, with a multi-colored scarf.

A rainbow scarf.

"I can't believe this."

Puck turned around and looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"What?"

Kurt arched his eyebrow and pointed at the accessory.

"Very…colorful."

Puck smiled and shrugged.

"It was a present. And it's actually pretty warm."

Kurt spinned his chair, not looking at Puck.

"And you don't mind what would make people think?"

"What? Because of the rainbow stuff?" the guitarist laughed louder "Not at all, people can say what you want. It's not as I'm entirely straight."

That made Kurt stop spinning the chair and fixed Puck with a surprised look. Puck heard the coffee machine finish up and he picked up two mugs in the dispenser, filling with rich-smelling black liquid. Kurt got up, accepting the mug and taking a sip.

"So…what made you reach that conclusion?"

Puck shrugged as he took a sip of his own mug.

"Well, life on the road is full of experiences and surprises. I…yeah, it's the best way I can describe it."

Kurt smiled at that, walking back to his chair.

"Don't I know it." he sat and turned to look at him. "You were singing something earlier…what is it?"

"It's a new song I wrote. A duet with me and Santana."

"Sounded nice…" he turned off the music on his laptop. "Do you mind…singing to me?"

Puck blinked and put his mug down, picking up a stool from the kitchen counter and bringing close to Kurt, seating.

"Don't mind if it's a little rough yet."

"Go ahead."

Puck started a rhythm slapping his hands on his thighs and Kurt closed his eyes, just hearing it.

" _ **Baby forgive me, did I do something wrong?** _**_I don't wanna talk_ _, c_ _an't we just let it go?_ _What could be so bad that you'd_ _l_ _eave me hangin on?_ " **Puck's voice was velvety and almost low. " ** _I'm not doin_ _g_ _time_ _, t_ _his is not the scen_ _e_ _of a crime_ _…_ _I lay in bed at night contemplating_ _…w_ _hy the hell you gotta keep me waiting_ _?_** ""

Kurt smiled. He never thought that ballads would go so well with Puck's voice. Usually the other liked fast rock songs. It was…nice.

" ** _Every time I try to get a little closer, you shut down and the conversation's over…I'm right here, but you leave me in the dark…show me your private parts…_** "

The young man opened his eyes and looked at Puck, that had his eyes closed, totally absorbed on the song, his voice the only sound echoing in the studio. Without noticing his hands picked up a sketch book and his pencil. He started drawing a new outfit, already imagining Puck with the clothes on a big stage, singing that song to thousands of fans.

" ** _Give it up baby, what are you afraid of? Love sucks when you don't know what it's made of…we get naked but I can't undress your heart…show me your private parts…_** "

Kurt barely noticed that Puck stopped singing and now looked at him, his mind far away, his fingers quickly drawing against the paper.

"So? What do you think?"

He startled and looked up, staring at Puck's anxious face. He smiled and turned his sketch book, showing the clothes he just drew.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Puck laughed out loud.

 

 

TBC.


	4. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used on this chapter: "Too Close" (Alex Clare)

“You guys are late! Puck, I thought you were supposed to make Kurt leave early.”

Puck winced at Rachel’s exclamation. Kurt actually blushed.

“It’s my fault, I got caught on drawing. And I did this.” He pulled a portfolio from his bag “I had wonderful ideas of outfits for you Santana.”

The latina squealed and made grabby hands as Kurt passed the drawings with a little smile. Puck whispered to him.

“Nice deflection there.”

“I have practice.”

Puck winked at him and laughed.

* * *

Kurt seriously couldn’t remember having that much fun in a long, long time. They went to the pier near Brooklyn Bridge and acted like total tourists, taking several photos of each other and walking on the small shopping that had there. Puck sighed and crossed his arms over Rachel and Santana squealing and giggling at the Victoria Secrets store, but he was laughing when Kurt started to make him select panties, one more lascivious than the other, to give his girls as a gift.

And if with each malicious grin that adorned Puck’s face made Kurt’s heart beat a little faster, nobody needed to know.

 

After a late lunch at Domino’s, they took the subway and went to Central Park. The day was cool in the autumn weather and the park was full of brown and yellowish trees, the leaves adorning the ground. He watched as Santana and Rachel talked, walking ahead of them, like they were friends for a long time.

“She totally wants into Rachel’s panties.”

Kurt gaped as he turned to look at Puck, who was watching the girls with amusement.

“Noah, what the hell?!”

“I’m just saying.” answered Puck with a shrug. “Santana always expend this much attention on someone only when she wants to bang them.”

“Not that it’s any of my business, but what happened to Brittany?”

“They broke up about one year ago, give or take. I think they are still friends and everything, but…Santana doesn’t talk with me about this. You know how she is.”

Kurt nodded, agreeing. He looked surreptiously at Rachel and then took out a pack of cigarettes from his bag. But before he could even pick one, Puck quickly picked the pack and threw on the nearest trash can.

“Hey!”

“I gave this addiction, I’m gonna take it out of you.”

“What the…”

“If you want to be on your top singing condition, we’re gonna break this habit.” Puck laughed. “Trust me, it’s hard, but it’s worth it. And with your voice…”

“What about my voice?”

Puck arched his eyebrow.

“You do know I always thought you have an amazing voice, right?”

It was just the wind that was making his cheeks pink. His lips quirked up.

“Thanks…I guess.”

“You’re welcome.” Puck approached and enveloped Kurt by his shoulders, giving an affectionate squeeze. “Now, lesson number one on cigarette rehab…”

Kurt could barely hear anything with the rush of blood through his ears. It’s been such a long time since he felt like this, since…Blaine.

He didn’t know what to do with it.

* * *

“Puck totally wants into Kurt’s pants.”

Rachel giggled and looked behind them as swift as she could, watching as Puck was close to Kurt, talking and hugging him. She linked her arms with Santana.

“Totally. And you know what? I think it would be good for him.”

"Really? Puck would be good for him?”

“I don’t know, you tell me!” Rachel sighed, a small puff of white air appearing in front of her. “Noah wasn’t the bad boy he tried to show everybody back in school. The times we were…together, he was always very sweet.”

Santana shrugged.

“True, at the beginning, when he discovered he wanted to bang boys as much as girls, he slept around. A lot. But now…”

“Not that I think Kurt needs a new boyfriend. I think he needs someone to make him let go of Blaine for good.”

“What did the fancy boy did?”

Rachel huffed, almost pouting. Santana licked her lips unconsciously and moved her body closer.

“It’s not that he did anything, you know? Both were clearly not happy with each other anymore, but they were still together…kind of like me and Finn in the end.” She smiled at Santana’s huff when she mentioned the boy’s name. “Me and Finn breaking up was the best thing for us. Kurt and Blaine couldn’t see that it was the same for them too, and…it was just painful to watch.”

“Did Blaine cheat on him?”

“Wouldn’t that be easier?” said Rachel with a snort.

Santana nodded, agreeing. She looked back again and smirked. Then turned to the girl beside her and her smirk widened.

“We should totally make them hook up.”

Rachel almost dislodged from her excited flail.

“Oh my God, a matchmaking! I’m totally on board!”

 

Santana laughed at Rachel’s antics and ignored the little hitch in her own breath at seeing it.

* * *

It was the first snow storm of the season and it came down hard. Rachel, Santana, Puck and Kurt were inside a restaurant watching the snowflakes fall heavily from the sky. They were waiting for Mercedes and Sam to arrive, after Rachel shot a quick text to them, but it seemed that wouldn’t happen; not with that weather.

“Maybe another round of fries?” said Kurt, bored out of his mind.

“Maybe another round of shots too?” suggested Rachel.

“How are you fine from yesterday?”

“I built a tolerance.”

“Way to go Berry. “ the girls high fived each other.

“Ugh, I can’t see another tequila shot in front of me.” commented Kurt with a frowny face.

The girls got up and went to the bar to get their drinks and ask for more fries. Kurt sighed and looked sideways, watching Puck. The guitarist was with his head bent down, writing on a piece of paper, concentrated. Kurt approached, bumping their shoulders.

“Are you finishing the song you showed me earlier?”

Puck’s head shot up and Kurt could almost swear he was blushing. Surely a trick of light. Puck smiled.

“Actually is an idea that came to me this afternoon.”

“Oh, can I see it?”

Puck put the paper away on his coat pocket before Kurt could even glance.

“Nope. It’s a surprise.”

“Come on Puckerman!”

“A surprise.” said Puck with a finality in his tone. “I promise you, it’s gonna be worth it.”

Before Kurt could retort, the girls came back, almost jumping in excitement. Rachel hugged Kurt from behind.

“The cute bartender told us there’s a club near here that’s an early evening tonight due the storm. Shall we go?”

“Clubbing?” Kurt got up and picked up his coat, putting his scarf around his neck. “Sure, why not?”

Puck shrugged and got up, following them.

 

The place was only two blocks away, called “Jungle”. Kurt didn’t even have the patience of rolling his eyes. Because of the snowstorm, the line to enter was short and soon the four of them were inside the club, the pulse vibrating through their bodies. They put coats, scarfs and hats on the hanger and soon were entering the main floor. Kurt felt kind of naked wearing only a sleeveless shirt and fingerless gloves on his upper body, but everybody in the place were wearing far less.

Rachel and Santana soon pushed him and Puck to the bar where, after some deliberation, they chose a blue-colored shot that burned like fire going down his throat. And made him feel much lighter than before. He deserved some fun, because God knows when his boss Sarah would let him have any. Thank God the next day was Sunday. Even evil fashion designers rested on Sunday.

Another shot of the toxic stuff and soon they were on the dance floor. People were coming in and the place was getting more and more packed by the hour. Santana and Rachel ganged up on an innocent unsuspecting guy and soon they were dancing, all the three of them. Kurt giggled and continued to move, feeling the music on his bones. Until a pair of hands gripped his hips.

“Want some company?”

Kurt almost yelped and turned around, his eyes widening when he faced Puck’s laughing face.

“Noah, you scared the crap out of me!”

Puck raised his hands and laughed more.

“Sorry, sorry. So…?”

Kurt would totally blame on the two blue-toxic shots he took when he just smiled and he circled Puck’s neck and whispered.

“Sure…why not?”

Puck smirked and his hands returned to his hips. They were the same height now and Kurt could look him in the eye and laugh as they started to dance together. The song was just fading and starting another one.

 

“ ** _You know I'm not one to break promises. I don't want to hurt you, but I need to breathe…At the end of it all, you're still my best friend…_** ”

 

Subtly Puck pulled him closer until nothing could go through them. Kurt felt himself blush, but kept on dancing, his hands going down the guitarist’s back, feeling the muscles flex beneath the shirt. Puck’s hands made the opposite path until they were entwining along Kurt’s hair. The young man felt himself shiver.

“Puck?” he shouted to be heard through the music.

“Yeah?” Puck shouted back.

“What are we doing?”

“I thought we were dancing…”

Kurt grabbed Puck’s hips and suddenly their lower bodies were glued together. He could almost see Puck’s eyes dilate with the movement.

“You know what I mean.”

The light pull in his hair was unexpected and he couldn’t help himself but gasp. Puck’s mouth hovered close to his mouth, almost licking it.

“What do you want us doing…Kurt?”

Kurt answered bringing the other man closer to him with all the strength he got before kissing him. Puck groaned inside his mouth and kissed back, capturing his tongue with his. Kurt could taste the blue shot they downed earlier and a hint of French fries from the restaurant. One callous hand entered beneath his shirt and Kurt hummed in approval, beginning to dance again, his hips sliding against Puck’s and…oh God…he could feel the other hardening against him. The shot of pure pleasure slid down his spine. Later, Kurt would blame the alcohol, the loneliness, the familiarity of Puck’s mouth, buried beneath his memories for almost ten years.

For now…he just continued to dance and grind and kiss.

 

“ ** _And it feels like I am just too close to love you…_** ”

 

 

TBC.


	5. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used on this chapter: "Mystery" (Civil Twilight).
> 
> It's been a long time since I wrote this and the thing is...that I fell out of love for this show. All the things happening (Corey's death being a huge one) made me very dispassionate about it.  
> But I owed to myself ot finish this and I intend to do it. I was planning the phone call from the beginning of the chapter and I hope I made justice to Finn's character.  
> Don't give up people, I didn't stop. This WILL be finished.

Kurt groaned as he opened his eyes and wished he didn’t. He was face down on his bed and wearing only his boxers beneath the comforter.

“What the...”

Soon the events of last night flashed through his mind. The club, the dance, the kiss...

 

The young man almost jumped from his bed, regretting his decision a second later when his head pounded even more. He got up and went to the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face. He didn’t remember much after kissing Puck and his state of nakedness didn’t help matters. On the other hand, the musician was not on his bed this morning, so...

“Damnit.”

He went back to his room and laid down on bed, snuggling beneath the comforters. He picked up his cellphone and saw it was almost eleven in the morning. Sighing, Kurt hit one of his speed dials and waited for the call to be picked up.

“Good morning bro! How are you?”

Finn’s cheerful voice on the other side made him smile and his headache reduce a bit. He needed this right now.

“Hangover. You?”

“Waiting for mom and dad to arrive. Today lunch is on me!”

“You’re not planning on grilled cheese, are you?”

“Hey! I’ll have you know that I can cook now!” after a pause, Finn laughed “Actually most barbecue, but they like, so...”

Kurt smiled despite himself. He arranged himself better on the bed.

“So...why did you call?”

“Can’t I miss my brother?”

“Yep. But you only call during the day when something happened. Spill.”

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes.

“So...did I mention that me and Rachel met Puck and Santana the other day?”

“No way! How are they? Last I heard from Puck, he was in Michigan, playing!”

“You still talk with him?”

“Hey, we are still best bros! Once in a while he comes to Lima to have dinner with his mom and we hang out at Breadsticks!”

Kurt felt his heart clench a little. It was almost a year since he returned to Lima, and he didn’t speak properly with his parents since he broke up with Blaine. His mind returned to the subject and he took a deep breath, before speaking.

“I think I slept with Noah.”

“WHAT?”

Kurt put his phone away from his ear when Finn screamed. He winced at his pounding head after the shout and returned to the call.

“Wow, didn’t expect that reaction from you.”

“What do you mean you think you slept with him?”

“Well, we went clubbing last night and I drank some very toxic blue thing and...”

“Did you have drunk-sex with him?”

“Finn!”

“Well, you said it not me, how can you not know that?”

“Well, we kissed while dancing, but that’s all I remember! And I woke almost nude here and...”

“Wow, TMI dude. Puck it’s not there?”

“Uhn...no?”

“I don’t think he would have left you all alone dude.”

“Why not? He’s Puck.”

“He’s changed.”

“How would you know?”

“Because I spoke with him more in these ten years than you.”

Well, Finn had a point there. Kurt sighed.

“Well, I will make some greasy breakfast for me and wallow in my uncertainty.”

“Did you call me just to drop the bomb?”

“Pretty much? And...to ask what do I do now.”

“Did you try talking with Puck first?”

Kurt met that question with silence on his side. A few seconds later, he heard Finn laughing.

“Oh God Kurt, just find Puck and talk to him ok? And then you call me back. Now I have to fire up the grill. Bye!”

 

Before Kurt could even reply, he heard the dial tone on his ear. Huffing he picked up the pillow and almost smothered himself.

“Don’t kill yourself before lunch time, Berry will have a fit.”

Kurt sat on the bed so fast his head pounded harder them before. He winced and grabbed his throbbing head. He looked sideways and saw Noah laughing at his face. He was wearing last night clothes, minus the jacket and scarf. Kurt could _feel_ the blush coming.

“Hey...Noah.”

The musician smiled and approached, sitting on the bed.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah...” he trailed off as he look at Puck and before he could stop, his mouth got the better of him “I have to ask, did we sleep together?”

Puck widened his eyes before laughing loud, clutching his stomach. Kurt felt anger rising

“What’s so funny?”

“Sorry...sorry Kurt.” Puck stopped laughing little by little. He approached him and rested his back on the headboard. “Don’t worry your pretty little head, we just kissed and made out a little at the club. Then you promptly passed out when we came back. So I undressed you and tucked you in.”

“And where did you...?”

“On the couch.”

Kurt sighed and looked sideways at Puck.

“And Santana?”

Puck only arched his eyebrow. It took a few seconds for Kurt to catch up, but he would blame the hangover.

“Oh my God.”

“Yep.”

“I can’t believe her!”

“Hey, it was mutually consensual as far as I could hear....”

“Oh my God...”

“I didn’t know Rachel could be so loud.”

“Stop Noah, just stop.”

Puck laughed at the face Kurt did and the designer couldn’t deny anymore how much that made his heart race. The musician looked at him, as his face got serious.

“About last night...”

“Yeah?”

“I’m not sure if it was the effect those blue things were having on you or something, but...I wouldn’t be opposed to...you know...having more of that.”

Now it was Kurt’s turn to laugh. Puck didn’t look happy.

“Hey, don’t need to do that.”

“Sorry. It’s just that I was here wallowing in what happened yesterday and I discover that you were just a gentleman to me.”

Puck arched his eyebrow.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Kurt smiled helplessly and answered by inclining sideways and kissing him square on the lips. The kiss was chaste and fast. When he drew back, he could see Puck’s stunned face. Kurt smirked.

“Does that answer your question?”

The young man only smiled back and poked him in the ribs, before getting up from bed.

“Come on, then.”

“Where?”

“The girls are still sleeping, let’s go out and get something to eat.”

“Just the two of us?”

“Uhun.”

“Like a date?”

Puck stopped on the entrance of his room and turned to him, smirking.

“Yep. Hurry up Hummel.”

Kurt just got up and went to look for some clothes before his face told the other boy what he thought about their upcoming date.

* * *

After a quick meal on a diner near his apartment (and a banter when Kurt tried to smoke after eating), they decided to go to Central Park, even though the place was still feeling the effects of last night snowstorm. Puck grabbed his hands and entwined their fingers without shame, making them walk closer together as they went through the trees. The park was almost empty so it was easy for them to talk about anything they wanted.

Before Kurt could even notice, the day was dying and they were walking to the subway to go back to his apartment. Their hands were entwined the whole time and Kurt was afraid of commenting on that and breaking the spell. During the ride back, they separated only to use their hands to hold the pole in the middle of the train, to stand up. Kurt was stifling his laugh every time Puck was inventing a background story to one of people entering and leaving the subway. He didn’t remember the last time he felt so light.

“Do you see the blue hair picking out of his beanie? He’s probably a male stripper, going by the stage name of Blue Moon. He’s going to his shift and already thinking what to do with the tips he’s gonna receive.”

“Noah, what the hell.”

“I write songs, I have a very creative mind.”

“For everything?”

Kurt knew the moment the word fell from his mouth, how flirty he sounded. He started to blush only to feel Puck come closer, smiling cockily.

“Hummel, you have no idea.”

 

He would blame his also creative mind for the way they spent half hour after leaving the subway making out on the alley near his apartment. The streets were almost empty due the cold weather, but Kurt felt like his skin was on fire.

“Noah, God…”

The guitarist agreed between kisses, pressing him even more against the brick wall. His hands were entwined around the scarf he was wearing and Kurt could feel those long hands grabbing his hips, holding for dear life. They were both hard and feeling every muscled against each other, but somehow they weren’t too keen on moving past heated kisses and heavy petting.

Kurt boldly moved his hands from that scarf to push inside the back pocket of Puck’s jeans and squeeze that delicious ass, when a car horn made them jump. Puck started laughing and separated their bodies, kissing Kurt one last time.

“As much as I prefer being here…if I don’t report to the band and Santana, I will suffer for the rest of the week.”

“Do you think she already left?”

“She’s very serious when it comes to the band responsibilities.”

Kurt nodded and regrettably took Puck’s hand, leading them to the beginning of the alley. After a lingering kiss, they parted ways and Kurt almost floated to his apartment. He was humming a song when the closed the door and took off his jacket, barely noticing that Rachel was in the couch.

“Hey lover boy.”

 

Kurt spinned, resting against the door. The girl was smirking at him, pajamas on and cellphone in one hand. The designer arched his eyebrow.

“Yes lover girl?”

At least Rachel had the decency to blush, but she soon recovered and patted the couch beside her. Kurt smiled and sat with the woman, smiling was well. Rachel dropped her phone that seemed to be receiving many messages.

“So? Tell me everything, what did you guys do? Oh my God, you went on a date didn’t you? I so wanna know everything, and…”

“Slow down Berry! We just went for lunch and a walk at Central Park.”

“That’s so romantic! I knew Puck wanted you, I so told Santana. Although I thought me and her would have to push you guys together.”

“What? Why?”

“Because you barely looked anywhere besides your job since Blaine.” When he didn’t wince at the name, Rachel got these look on her eye that frightened Kurt every time. “Oh God, you’re really into Noah! I’m so happy right now!!”

Kurt didn’t want to examine that too close yet, so he decided to change topics.

“Speaking of, what happened to your celibacy vow?”

Kurt didn’t know Rachel could blush that much.

“Santana was very…convincing.”

“Rachel Barbara Berry.”

“What?”

Kurt started laughing at her scandalized face and soon the woman was joining him.

* * *

Kurt didn’t know how much the flutter in his stomach helped, but even the evil comments and demands from Sarah, his witch boss, could stop the happy vibe he got that week. And Puck sending him texts everyday was helping a lot.

They wouldn’t be seeing much of each other during the week since Kurt was up until his neck in work for the new collection but he felt glad that Puck kept talking with him.

 

When he noticed it was Friday nearing the end of the afternoon. He was finishing his last sketch when his phone beeped with a new message.

 

**_We will be playing tonight at the bar in Soho where we met again. Will you go? I have a surprise song for you._ **

****

Kurt’s heart beat faster with those words.

 

**_Now you got me curious. I will finish as soon as I can here and go straight for the bar._ **

****

**_Good. See you soon Hummel._ **

****

Kurt couldn’t stop smiling at the messages, finishing his sketch hurriedly. Thank God, Sarah was gone for the day and unfortunately he was coming the next day as well to work, but he would just go to the bar and watch the show, before going home. Hopefully with some make out time before that.

 

* * *

 

He met Rachel at one of the tables and kissed before accepting the beer she purchased for him. The place was packed and he could see Santana and Puck helping the rest of the band to set up everything on the stage.

“Thank God you came; I thought evil Sarah would hold you hostage again!”

“Friday evenings are precious to her. Doesn’t mean we don’t slave over evenings and holidays.”

“Santana told me they were working on a new song all week. Noah was really excited about performing it tonight.”

“Puck told it was a surprise.”

“For you? Oh my God, he wrote you a song! That’s so romantic!”

“Stop it Rachel.”

“Please enjoy the feeling Kurt. I’m happy for you.”

The serious tone made the designer face his roommate. Before he could reply though, the owner of the bar announced the band.

“Please welcome the New York sensation, Flying Colors!”

 

The show started with a fast song and Santana looked amazing in a red leather corset and black pants with black stilettos. He noticed Rachel never taking her eyes of the singer and he smiled. He was happy for Rachel too.

Puck…well, he looked delicious. He was wearing black leather pants, sleeveless black shirt and black shoes. The only bright thing on his outfit was the rainbow scarf looped around his neck. In addition, every time he caught Kurt’s eye, he winked. Kurt knew he was blushing and didn’t even care. He hadn’t feel wanted like this in a long time.

On the middle of the set, Santana smiled at the audience.

“Well boys and girls, now we are showing you a brand new song that our boy Puckerman here wrote.”

Puck took the front of the stage and thanked the applause He looked at Kurt as he spoke.

“This song is to a very special person that recently came back into my life. Hope you like it.”

Kurt’s heart beat up faster as the first slow chords begin.

 

“ ** _There’s an island where he spends all his time…There’s an island impossible to find…_** ”

 

Puck’s voice was velvety and soft and Kurt just sat. He felt Rachel smiling beside him, but he could not take his eye of the stage.

 

“ ** _Oooh…he’s a mystery…like the deep blue sea…he was made to be…discovered._** ” The song picked up the pace and Puck started playing his guitar while singing. “ ** _I’ve tried to cross this giant sea, oh yeah…every time these waves, they crash over me, over me…and even though deep down I know, the harder I try, the harder these winds blow…why do I put myself through this? Again and again and again…_** ”

 

“Oh wow, I didn’t know he was so into you.” Rachel commented beside him.

Kurt would comment that he didn’t know either, but that kiss from ten years ago made him stop. Was it possible that since then…? He looked at Puck and the guitarist was looking straight to him, singing the lyrics and making Kurt feel them deep in his bones.

 

“ ** _I’m crazy…I’m crazy…I’m crazy for your love. There’s nothing else I want to say…_** ”

 

Oh God.

 

 

 

TBC.


End file.
